Butler and Holly
by iceprincesswitch
Summary: what would happen if Butler and Holly got together
1. Chapter 1

I am not Eoin Colfer, I do not own Artemis Fowl or any characters from Artemis Fowl Butler was worried; he wondered where Holly was. It was unbelievable that she would miss a lunch date. Holly was the only person(outside his family) that he had ever really loved. She had saved him and his little sister from a troll. Plus, she had saved his charge's life too. She was a good person, and if she couldn't come she would have called if she could help it. 

His cell phone rang. There weren't many people who knew his number ,and if they called it there most be something wrong. He checked the caller identification; it was Artemis. Butler quickly answered the phone. His young charge began talking immediately. Artemis said " Butler I have some bad news."

Butler's mind began racing. He began thinking about how Holly didn't show up and quickly deduced that it must be about her. He said "Artemis if this is about Holly start talking."

Artemis began filling him in. "Holly didn't show up for work this morning. Foaly went to her place and she wasn't home. He thinks she's been kidnapped."

Butler replied " Artemis you know how Foaly jumps to conclusions too quickly. She probably just went shopping or something." Even as he said this Butler realized that Foaly's conclusion must be right.

Artemis started talking again " Butler you know that it's most likely true. Holly wouldn't have skipped a lunch date to go shopping. Something must have happened. The good thing is that we have Foaly and he should be able to track whoever did it down before they hurt Holly."

As Artemis said this a video email arrived from Foaly. On the screen it had Foaly sitting at his special chair saying " We have just received a ransom letter. It's from a pixie named Ally. I don't know her well but apparently she and Holly went to school together. She wanted to get into the L.E.P. but wasn't good enough. She has had a grudge ever since. She appears to want to hurt Holly. On the ransom note it said to bring gold or else Holly wouldn't come back at all. It said she was going to be hurt even if we give her gold."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story besides Ally. Eoin Colfer owns them.

Holly woke up. She felt tired and confused. How did she get here? Where was here? What did Butler think after she didn't show up. The part of her mind that contained the training from the L.E.P. woke up and she realized that she needed to memorize her surroundings. She looked around for clues that would tell her where she was.

The room was dark and moldy. She was on a cot that felt rough. This was not the average room in Haven. There was one door on the left side of the room. She tried to get up and felt a hard tug at her ankles. When she looked down to see what was causing it she realized that she was chained to the bed. Why would someone chain her if the door was locked she wondered.

Almost as if the thought had sent some sort of signal a pixie came into the room. Holly instantly recognized her.Ally hadn't changed much over the years. Although Holly hadn't seen her in a very long time she knew exactly why she was here. "Hello Holly," Ally said, "it's so nice to see you." Holly could hear the loathing dripping from Ally's voice.Obviously the pixie hadn' t gotten over the fact that she hadn't been accepted. "What method of torture should we start off with, burning or cutting?"

Holly decided though the question was probably rhetorical to answer," I prefer cutting." She wanted to have some sort of control of the situation even though it was obviously out of hand. "So what's up Ally," she asked.

Ally replied with hatred,"I believe we have a score to settle. I was more intelligent than you, I was more gifted than you, and still you were picked.Your friends are getting their funds in order.I already told them that you will get hurt the money just means that you won't die. I am a busy pixie so let's start the torture," she said calmly.

At that point Ally took out a knife. Not saying another word she put Holly's hand in some type of holding device. She tested the blade on a piece of wood nearby and determined that it was sharp enough. Then she took the blade and calmly tested it on the elf's palm. After that she began slicing Holly's arm in straight cuts. After the arm was bleeding badly she seemed happy and left.

As soon as she left Holly began screaming. She did not want to give the pixie the satisfaction of watching her scream. She didn't realize that her every move with or without the pixie was being recorded. One copy would be emailed to her friends and one copy would be kept by Ally. The pain was so bad that Holly stopped screaming. She just lay down and cried.She hoped Butler would save her soon. She knew the torture would not stop until she was freed from Ally.

Please review it only takes one second and it tells me what you like or hate about the story.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own any characters from this story except Ally Eoin Colfer does

Holly awoke scared. What could she do about this. Ally obviously wouldn't just leave her alone. Butler probably was worried about her. Artemis and Foaly would be too. What could she do? The door in her room opened and Ally walked in.

"How are you doing this morning? I was waiting until you got up to tell you about how you are going to be tortured today. By the way you only have one day to live unless your friends put up the ransom money. They seemed to be upset about your torture yesterday. Oh well, there is nothing I can do about that," Ally said.

"Ally your babbling. I'm great this morning to answer your first question. Oh, what is the form of torture I am enduring today?" Holly said. She was mentally listing the ways she could get out while the pixie was in there until she realized she was chained to the cot. Crap, she thought.

" You will be branded today as your form of torture. I have some different shapes you can pick which ones you want. I have the letters, a acorn, a heart, and a picture of our bible. Your magic should be used up from repairing those cuts so these won't heal", Ally said.

"I want the words I Butler with the heart in between them, please", Holly said. She was scared to death so her words shook a little. She hoped Ally didn't notice. Today was going to be painful and the worst part was she didn't have her magic to help.

Ally failed to notice the trembling and got the appropriate brands out. Then she stuck them in a personal fire she had brought. She secured Holly's arm and got ought a ruler to trace where the lines for the letters would be.The brands got very hot very quick so Ally stuck a pair of heat-proof gloves on. The she grabbed the non engraved side of the brand and stuck the engraved sigh on Holly's forearm. Holly shrieked like crazy and then fainted when the pain was too much. Ally left chuckling to herself.

review!!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of these characters except Ally. Eoin Colfer owns them.

Artemis stared at Butler. He looked very different from the professional he was used to seeing. His eyes were red and puffy. He looked scared and that scared Artemis. Holly and Butler had been talking about getting married and Artemis hoped they could get her back. Ally sounded psychotic and that was the last type of person they needed to be dealing with.

Artemis and Butler were on their was to Haven. They were planning on meeting Foaly and seeing if he could trace the email Ally sent them. He was their last hope and they were scared. They had just got an email showing Holly being cut and screaming that said she had two days to live unless she got the gold.

The shuttle stopped and they were in Haven. Foaly would meet them in his office. It took them about to minutes to get there. When they came in Foaly was eating a carrot. Butler started screaming at him until Artemis got him calmed down. "Foaly, you need to run the trace you used earlier to find my dad. I think Ally didn't know about that and she's using a human computer," he said.

"Okay," Foaly said, " but you'll have to wait a while those traces take about a day if the programming is well done. I'm sure Allly would have used some fairy hardware. You guys can sleep in the police bunks while we're waiting."

Exactly twenty-four hours later the information comes back.

Foaly rushes in to Artemis and Butlers room and tells them the news. "Holly is in a interrogation room the was supposedly being renovated and the room has poisonous gas slowly seeping in. We'll have to rescue her soon before she dies."

They get a squad together and enter Holly's prison. The gas is stopped and Holly is sent to the hospital for her wounds. She recovers quickly.

This is not the end read the next chapter and review .


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the except Ally. Eoin Colfer is the owner.

Exactly one year later.

Holly is slowly walking down the aisle accompanied by Artemis. She looks gorgeous in the stunning black dress she is wearing. There is a mark on her arm proclaiming her love to Butler. At the end of the aisle is Butler smiling.

The person says the do-you-takes and the couple responds yes. The bells ring the people are smiling and the married couple heads off to their honeymoon in Ireland. They have decided to go to the place where Artemis kidnapped Holly. The place where they met.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't any of the characters except for Ally. Eoin Colfer owns them.

Ally was dead. She couldn't face the humiliation of jail is what everybody had told Holly. That was a lie Ally had escaped and everybody but Holly knew it. Artemis hoped it was the right thing to do. They didn't want her scared.

Ally headed straight for Ireland. Maybe there was a chance to get her revenge after all


End file.
